


Finding Love

by viciouswishes



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta considers going beyond the Rim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/gifts).



Lyta once read that going beyond the Rim was like entering the arms of a lover who had always been waiting for her. Of course, Lyta had never met anyone who'd come back. Come back from death, yes. But not the Rim.

She'd always suspected that it was like death until she watched the Vorlons join the Older Races. When they left her in the known universe. They told her that she didn't need their protection anymore, and this was true. But she missed their presence, their love.

When Lyta made her own way beyond the Rim, she found love again.


End file.
